A New Squad
by ihatebunni
Summary: Yusuke and his gang have gone missing in a mission given to them by Koenma. Now the only option left to create a new Spirit Detective crew and find them. Consisting of Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina, how will they find Yusuke and his gang?
1. A New Squad

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho duh!

Hey guys In my free time I will be writing fanfics. You can put your suggestions below and I will try to incorporate it in! :

Thank you and enjoy!

A New Beginning

(Takes place after the anime)

As Keiko walks down the street with the groceries she bought for Atsuko, she is stopped by Botan.

"Keiko! This is an emergency, Koenma-Sama needs us right now!" Botan said urgently.

"Wait but I need to-" before Keiko could finish her sentence Botan had dragged her along the street.

Upon reaching Yusuke's house Botan opened the door and sitting around a table were teenager Koenma, Shizuru, and Yukina. Botan and Keiko took their seats after putting away the groceries.

"So what is this about?" Keiko asked.

"I have a mission for all four of you." Koenma said.

"All four of us?" Botan said in a confused manner.

"Recently I sent Yusuke and his gang on a mission but they haven't returned and we are unable to contact them. I'm afraid something happened." Koenma explained.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Shizuru questioned.

"I need you guys to find them." Koenma said.

"And how do you suppose we can do when the opponent is even stronger than Yusuke!" Botan shrieked.

"You are no ordinary human, you have the power and just need to be able to use it." Koenma said.

"I have power?" Keiko thought.

"Let me start with you Botan, you are known as the Grim Reaper, who do Grim Reapers usually have with them?" Koenma questioned.

"A scythe?" Botan replied still confused.

"Exactly, now Botan take out your broom and focus some spirit energy into it." Koenma said.

"Alright..." Botan said with doubt. Taking out her broom Botan closed focused on her broom as her spirit energy flowed into it. Then it suddenly changed shape and became a scythe. "Wow..." was all Botan could get out as she stared in awe.

"Yukina is quite self explanatory, as an ice witch she obviously has ice powers, she just needs to use her demon energy." Koenma explained. Yukina immediately began flowing her demon energy out of her body freezing the air around her creating ice.

"Shizuru has martial arts skills that will come in hand and sharing the same skills are her brother having exceptional spirit awareness levels she can materialize her spirit energy like Kuwabara's spirit sword." Koenma said, "instead of a sword Shizuru can manipulate the smoke from her cigarette since she's so addicted to it. She can create smoke screens, illusions and even use it as a weapon."

And for the first time Shizuru seemed generally surprised but happy. "Wow I never knew my smoking addiction would come in handy someday," Shizuru said as she smiled.

"And now finally you Keiko, your special power, its related to Yusuke or rather you gained it from Yusuke. It's something that you do on a daily basis that you don't even realize it." Koenma said.

"A special power? I obtained it from Yusuke? I do it all the time? What could it possibly be?" Keiko thought to herself.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!

I will try to update it as soon as possible!


	2. A Slip of the Tongue!

Second part of my fanfic: enjoy!

"What powers do I posses?" Keiko

thought.

"Keiko, your special power is the Spirt Slap." Koenma said with seriousness.

"Spirit... Slap?" Keiko said in total confusion.

"Yes now let me explain, because you are always slapping Yusuke with that right palm of yours your spirit energies have been bonding together for quite sometime now and because of this your right hand has been storing and obtaining spirit energy under your notice. That also explains why every time you slap Yusuke he screams in pain even though it seemed like a mere slap from a ordinary human." Koenma proceeded to explain, "now try concentrating on that hand of yours like Yusuke does with his right pointer finger."

Still in shock Keiko looked down at her right arm and started concentration what she assumes is her spirit energy into her palm. A few moments later it lights up filled with spirit energy.

"Now that everyone knows and has their own unique powers I would like to explain further." Koenma said as everyone took their seats, "all this time while Yusuke and his gang were out fighting and you girls were left behind on the side lines it was not in vain as you all have developed abilities you otherwise would not have. It was because of your deep relationship with each other you were able to grow. Shizuru your love and care for your brother has allowed you to become strong enough to protect him." Shizuru smiled at his statement. "Keiko your love and always wanting to be at Yusuke's side has allowed you to gain an ability to achieve that.

Keiko nodded in agreement, "yes I want to be by Yusuke's side forever, I can't stand it when he leaves and I don't know when he'll be back. I can't put up with it anymore!" Keiko said with determination.

"Now Botan as you oberves Kurama..."

"WHAT I DON'T OBSERVE HIM!" Botan yelled as her face turned red.

Completely ignoring her remark Koenma continued on, "after learning about his split personality and how they coexist you began to wonder if you had such things and began to realize your true Grim Reaper." Shyly Botan nodded her head in agreement.

"Lastly Yukina, your relationship with Hiei. You looking for your long lost brother completely oblivious to the fact he was right in front of you while Hiei refusing to tell you and express his emotions. Hiei was always watching over you so had no need to use your ice powers." Koenma said finishing is speech.

"Ko-o-enma-Samma..." Botan said in a low voice.

"Yes what's wrong Botan?" Koenma asked.

"You told them Hiei is Yukina's brother... " Botan said still in the low monotone.

"And so?" Koenma asked again completely oblivious.

"Remember what Hiei said about telling Yukina that..." Botan said.

"Hmmm..." Koenma hummed as he thought and then he remembered. "Oh crap I'm so dead..." koenma said lowly as he instantly regretted his decision.

"If any of you tell Yukina I'm her brother i'll kill you!" Both Botan and Koenma repeated what Hiei said at that time.

Thanks for reading:

I will try to incorporate your suggestions if you leave it in the comment section below:


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at Sea

Enjoy!

After explaining Yukina that Hiei was in fact her brother...

"Well moving along, the power level you girls are at is of the upper A class which is quite impressive considering what little power you had at the start." Koenma said.

"Wait so I'm stronger than that monster Toguro!" Botany exclaimed with her hand in her mouth wide open.

"That's right."

"But where do we start?" Yukina asked.

"I sent them to an island in the human world where I have been getting reports on suspicion activity and upper B-class demons were seen. This is quite unusual and immediately sent Yusuke and his gang to investigate. The island is called Hellaweas for its large number of deaths taking place there before it was abandoned. Be careful for these demons who have seem to been able to even capture Yusuke this is no easy task. I wish you the best of luck." And with that Koenma left for the Spirit World.

Everyone agreed it was best that they practice and get used to their new powers before heading towards the unknown. After a whole week of hard training Keiko and the crew has made it to SeaSide City and from there they would take a boat to Hellaweas Island. There was only one ship that went to Hellaweas Island since not many people visit such place. During the boat ride Shizuru sudden said, "I'm getting an ominous feeling like we are being watched." And Shizuru's intuition was usually correct. Quickly turning around it did seem kind of suspicious, most of the crew was no where to be found.

"I wonder where they all went?" Botan questioned.

"Right here missy!" A low and hoarse voice bellowed. The gang turned around in time to see the ship's crew look at them with perverted faces.

"I don't feel comfortable having them staring at me with those eyes," Yukina said as she hid behind Shizuru.

"Neither do I and it will stop soon enough," Shizuru comforted.

"Let's get them boys!" The man who seems to be the captain yell out to his other crew members as they started rushing towards Keiko soon revealing their demon appearance.

"Finally some real action, everyone body get in formation like we do in practice!" Shizuru commanded with excitement in her voice. Unfazed by Shizuru's words the hoard of demons continued rushing at them. Taking out her broom Botan quickly flowed some of her spirit energy into the broom turning it into a scythe. Keiko's right palm lit up with spirit energy. Shizuru ready to exhale the smoke she had contained in her mouth. Yukina stopped hiding behind Shiruru and created ice around her using the ocean water.

As the first wave of demons approaches Yukina yells,"Icicle Spears!" As the ice around her sharpens and turns into spear like shapes and are thrown at the enemy. The spears pierced through the demons flesh like a knife. Demons struck with the ice cold spears screamed in agony as they fell to the ground.

Clearly caught off guard the captain says," so you aren't ordinary humans, but that won't stop us! Let's go!" Now the whole hoard of demons began charging towards them. Too many to count.

"There's too many of them! I can't hold them back! Icicle Spears!" Yukina said in concern as she threw more icicle spears into the demons.

"Everyone get in formation!" Shizuru shouted over the screaming demons. As the demons continued to run at the gang a mysterious gray smoke hid them from the demons sight.

"What? Where did they go!" The demons said with shocked faces. As they walked into the mysterious smoke.

"Right here!" Keiko exclaimed, "Spirit Slap!" As she appeared out of the fog with her glowing right palm she smacked the demon in front of her completely obliterating his head.

"Ha! Gotcha!" A demon hollered at the top of his lungs just about to strike Keiko.

"Scythe! Devourer him!" A voice yelled out relatively close to Keiko. In a flash a gust of wind brushed against Keiko's face and a black object can be seen slicing the demon in two as quick as it killed the demon it left going back to where it came from. "Are you alright Keiko?" Botan said as she appeared out of the fog.

"Oh its you Botan and ye I'm fine," Keiko answered. "But what was that black object that saved me?"

"That was my scythe. It can listen to my commands if I put enough spirit energy into it." Botan explained holding her scythe in one hand. "Lets meet up with Shizuru." Keiko nodded in agreement.

When they found Shizuru they saw her fighting off demons with her martial arts and spirit powers. "HiYah! Take this! Round house kick!" Shizuru shouted as she spun her legs in a full circle before pummeling the nearby demons. After a few moments of fighting the smoke has disappeared revealing only one demon left, the captain. "Let's get the over with," Shizuru said.

"Heh I'm not that easy!" The captain bellowed Ashe started transforming. Growing in size and strength the newly transformed captain looked intimidating. "See how you like this!" As he threw a fist at the gang who narrowly dodged it.

"Smoke Bomb!" Shizuru shouted as she exhaled the smoke from her cigarette turning into a bomb shape before exploding in front of the captain.

"Ah! I can't see!" He shrieked. Then a cold tingly sensation rushed through his body from his legs. Looking down he saw his legs were completely frozen. "What the..." before he could finish the sound of knife on flesh could be heard multiple times as a shadow danced around him. "Huh?" Was all he could get out before his body gave away. His body fell apart like an axe to wood, cut into several pieces.

"Well that was anti climatic," Shizuru complained.

"I didn't even get any of the action!" Keiko also complained.

"Looks like we're too strong for these demons, I can't believe I used to hide when I saw them," Botan said holding her scythe as she wiped the blood off of it from slicing the man into shreds.

"Hey look it's the island!" Yukina point towards the incoming island.

"Let's get going!" Shizuru commanded as they got off the boat.

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!:

I'll take suggestions if you have any :


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

Enjoy :)

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

The island had an unsettling feeling, even with their low spirit energy levels they could feel the haunting energy surrounding them. "I don't like this feeling, it feels like it's trying to consume us," Botan said with concern.

"Let's get going and find them before it's too late," Shizuru said. They quickly moved towards the center of the island and to be met with more creepy noises and sounds.

"Hehe! Pray!" A voice said to itself. Walking along the road Keiko and the gang was suddenly stopped as a dark figure appeared before them. "What are you doing here? What business do you have with Madame Yuno?" The demon questioned.

"Madame Yuno? Is that the woman behind this?" Keiko questioned.

"Probably and defeating him will give us some clues," Shizuru answered, "I'll take care of this chump." Shizuru stepped forward as the three others moved back giving her space.

"Ha! You sure are cocky thinking only one will be enough! I'll show you!" The demon cackled.

"Heh, enough talk," Shizuru said as she blew out the smoke that was previously in her mouth that soon surrounded her and spread. Quickly hiding her from view.

"Some cheap smoke screen isn't going to work on me!" The demon cried out as he ran head on into the fog.

"You fool! Round house kick!" Shizuru exclaimed as she appeared behind the demon doing a full 360 with her foot before knocking the demon off the ground with a powerful kick. Completely caught off guard the demon stumbled and fell on the ground. "HiYah! Take this! My specialty Piercing Arrow!" Shizuru once again appeared out of the fog in front of the demon who had just gotten off the ground. Taking a full swing Shizuru lifted her leg and folded them together into a triangle shape before launching the knee into the stomach of the demon. The pain was immense, it was as if a really arrow has pierced his body. Getting hit by the kick the demon was blasted into shreds until it vanished like ashes. "Well that was quick."

Moving along the path they were confronted with another demon. This demon much larger in size and was quite intimidating.

"What do we have here? Humans?" The demon hollared in laughter.

"I'll take care of this one," Botan said with confidence as she confronted the demon holding her broom.

"Hehe. This will be a feast!" The demon hollered as he ran at her. Completely unfazed Botan stood her place until the last moment and disappeared into thin air. "Huh! Where do she go? Did she run away?"

"I assure you she did not run," Shizuru said as she smoked.

"Then where is she?!" He screamed feeling annoyed now. As if answering his question appeared behind him.

"Right here! Scythe!" Botan shouted as the broom in her hand turned into a scythe. "Excavation!" She shouted as she swung her scythe down and rolled towards Keiko.

"Heh! A single swing is nothing! Wait what..?" Before the demon could finish his statement his body crumbled into several pieces.

"In that instant I actually cut him 15 times," Botan bragged.

"Wow amazing I couldn't even count 2!" Yukina said in awe. As they continued along the road they found a stairwell that seemed to go underground. As they reached the end of the path a set of huge doors awaited them. Pushing open the door they walked into a field surrounded by water and then suddenly the door closed behind them and four demons appeared before them.

"Sorry girls but Madame Yuno is currently busy so we'll take care of you," the demon who seems to be the leader said, "I'm Taka it's nice to meet you."

"Enough with the talk and get to the point," Shizuru said slightly annoyed.

"Very well then getting straight to the point," Taka replied with a grin. "We have a proposal, a 1 on 1 duel, you four against us for if you manage to defeat all of us we will allow you to meet Madame Yuno and who you are looking for."

"What do you say girls?" Shizuru asked her comrades.

"It seems like we will have to go with this agreement or we won't get past," Keiko replied. Soon the other girls nodded in agreement and put their hands together.

"I'll be going first," said a demon stand to the right of Taka. "They call me Casta."

"I'll fight her," Yukina said confidently. "I need to independent and show I'm capable to fight for myself and this will be the beginning."

"You go for it girl," Shizuru encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5: Yukina the Ice Witch

Enjoy :)

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Oh it seems like you aren't human but a woman from the Glaciers," Casta stated as he stared at Yukina.

"And so what if I am?"

"Nothing, now why don't we get started!" Casta shouted As he jumped into the air. "Maho Quat: Ice Shards!"

He said as he threw a card that soon turned into ice and split into many different pieces flying at Yukina.

"Icicle Spears!" Yukina said as she launched icicles to counter the shards that ended in a draw.

"Hm.. not bad but how about this Flame Combustion!" As he took out another card this time turning into flames flying straight at Yukina. "Being only able to use ice you are at a clear disadvantage!"

"Icicle Spears!" Icicles flew towards the flame but was quickly devoured. "Icicle Spears!" Yukina commanded once again.

"What is she doing? Ice is weak against fire! It won't have any effect!" Botan said in concern.

"Yukina is smarter than that, she definitely has a plan," Shizuru comforted with confidence.

As the icicle spears were about to reach the flames Yukina commanded, "thraw!" As the ice melt into cold cold water and extinguished the incoming flames. As the smokes cleared Yukina's confidence quickly faded as Casta has disappeared from where he was standing. Confused Yukina looked around searching for him. "Where did he go?" Yukina thought to herself.

"Up there!" Keiko warned Yukina.

"Too late! Gold Card!" Casta shouted as this time he pulled out a golden card. It hit Yukina right on top of her head and she felt a shock throughout her whole body.

"I-I can't move!" Yukina thought unable to move her body.

"My Gold Card is filled with electricity which is why I wear gloves." Casta explained showing off his gloves. "But don't worry you're only paralyzed for a few seconds enough time for me to attack," as he launched a powerful kick sending Yukina flying across the battlefield.

"Kyahhhh!" Yukina moaned in pain as blood spilled out the corner of her mouth. Yukina slowly rose to her feet as the paralysis has worn off.

"Hahahaha! You are no match for me! Flame Combustion once more!" Casta laughed throwing another card that became flames.

"What do I do? I'm running low on energy. It's all or nothing." Yukina thought. As the flames continued coming closer towards Yukina she shouted," Icicle Spears maximum output!" This time forming even more icicles that flew towards the flame.

"Hahaha! Have you gone mad? No matter how much ice you have you can't defeat my flames!"

As the icicles approached the flames Yukina once again shouted "thaw!"

"You fool! You wasted so much excess energy for that!" Casta laughed. His laugh soon faded when the flames were wiped out, but this time a surge of water washed over Casta as he screamed. As soon as he was engulfed in the water he felt a huge shock throughout his whole body.

"Wow Yukina soaked Casta with her melted ice water and since water is a conductor of electricity his own Gold Card's electricity zapped him." Shizuru said in amazement.

"Wow I did not see that one coming, impressive little girl," Casta said as he slowly got up from the ground. "Even though that did do significant damage since I've trained myself to with stand electricity I won't be paralyzed that easily."

"Then let me finish you! Avalanche!" Yukina shouted as she lift her hands up and large amounts of ice began to form. Then moving her arms in the direction of Casta the ice flew towards him.

"I already told you! Ice is useless against me as long as I have Flame Combustion!" He took out a card and threw it but this time it did not take form and become the flames he desired.

"Incredible Yukina thought this far through," Shizuru's eyes were wide open as she dropped her cigarette. "Because Casta was soaked in water obviously his Flame Combustion cards must be wet too. Which means the flames are extinguished before it even comes out!"

"Wow amazing," Keiko and Botan said in awe. Panicking Casta threw out more cards but they too were useless.

"You're FINISHED!" Yukina screamed as the heap of ice connected with Casta.

"KYAHH!" He shrieked as he was crushed by the glacier, torn into shreds. Finally seeing that she had won she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yukina!" Her friends shouted as they rushed to her aid.

"I- I won," was all Yukina could get out before she fell asleep.

"Yes you did!" Shizuru said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: S-Acceleration!

Enjoy!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Impressive! You managed to defeat Casta through your intelligence!" Taka congratulated on their victory.

"However the next one won't be so easy!" A demon said as he made his entrance. "I'm Yami remember me as the one who will kill all of you! I doubt you can even match my speed heh!"

"Shizuru, Keiko take care of Yukina I'll take this one," Botan said as she walked up to meet the demon.

"So you are my opponent, I do hope we have a good match," Yami said politely.

"It sure will, cuz you will be dead!" Botan shouted as she lunged at the demon holding her broom. He jumped back just in time to dodge Botan's attack.

"Interesting, I thought as the Grim Reaper you would have a more fitting weapon as you are the one to bring the dead to the afterlife."

"This is more than enough to defeat you!" Launching another attack but just as swiftly as the first Yami dodged it once again in the nick of time.

"This is more depressing than I thought. You are clearly no match for me, I don't even need to use my speed to dodge your clumsy attacks," as he sighed.

"How about this!" As Botan tossed her broom at Yami.

"If you think that will work you are a fool, I don't even have to dodge this, I can stop this with my bare hands." As he held out his hands.

As Yami was about to touch the broom Botan's eyes narrowed. "Consume my spirit! Scythe!" She commanded. Instantly the broom flying in mid air became a spinning scythe.

"W-what!" Yami screamed as he tried to move his hand away but it was too late, sound of a blade slicing into flesh can we heard. Yami screamed in agony staring at his now missing right hand. "You! How dare you! You will pay!" Grabbing his right arm as blood continued to flow out. His eyes filled with tears that rolled down his face. The scythe was flying back towards Botan like a boomerang and she held out her hand to grab it. "Now you've done it! I'm showing no mercy!" And in an instant he vanished.

"What? Did he just disappear?" Botan thought. At that moment Botan felt a searing pain in her back. "KYAH!" As she fell to the ground.

"Heh! Can you even match my speed? Or rather can you even see me?!" He cackled. Getting up from the ground Botan reassessed the situation concentrating she could only barely sense Yami with his incredible speed. Then Botan also disappeared and we can see shadowy figures dancing around.

"Oh how about this then!" Yami quickly increased his speed and Botan could not match it.

"He's too fast I can't keep up. At this rate I'll lose for sure!" Yami was slashing at Botan as she desperately tried to block and dodge his scratches.

"This is bad! At this rate Botan can't stand much longer!" Keiko said in concern while Shizuru only stared.

Still taking the beating Botan took a wide swing almost clipping Yami. "That was too close for comfort although you won't be so lucky next time!" As he dived at Botan once more.

"What can Botan do? She'll be done for if she can't dodge this attack!" Keiko thought.

"S-Acceleration!" Botan commanded as she spun her scythe in a rotating manner as she slashed at the ground creating dust that hid her from vision.

"What is this? Creating this ruckus will only buy you a few seconds after the dust is gone!" Yami hollered. As the dust disappeared Botan was no where to be seen. "What is this wizardry?"

Yami frantically searching for Botan was meet with a low yet frightening sound, "devorer." Botan suddenly appearing behind Yami as she slashed him with her scythe. A scream could be heard miles away as Yami quickly got away from Botan.

"Hhhhow did you get behind me?!" Yami questioned completely clueless.

"Like this," again Botan disappeared and was instantly behind Yami. "How do you like my speed?"

"I-I-mpossible how can you get so fast within seconds!" As he was barely able to stand from shaking so much.

"Because you are going to die soon I might as well tell you. S-Acceleration allows me to maximize the wind and surface area around me allowing to me to move at maximum speed."

"W-what power, how can you be so strong? What's the driving motive?!" He questioned.

"This is the final question and the answer is, love," she said coldly in a whisper not enough for the others to hear. And then she grabbed her scythe, "DEVOURER!" She sliced her scythe down his right shoulder splitting him in half, soon his body rotted away And returned to her friends.

"Good work girl!" Shizuru complemented.

"Wow S-Acceleration what an amazing power!" Keiko said in awe.

"Yeah, truely spectacular!" Yukina who had woken up admired.

And then Botan fell down just as Shizuru caught her. "Take a good rest, I'll take the next one," Shizuru reassured.

i'll try my best to keep this updated as soon as possible but life has been a bit busy so they might take a bit longer but definitely at least once a week! :]


	7. Chapter 7: Deception

Enjoy!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"That pathetic Yami, losing to speed which his only talent how shameful," Taka shook his head while sitting in his chair. "Now I suppose you won't disappoint me now will you, Kira."

"Of course not Taka, I'm not pathetic like those two," the female demon sitting to the right of Taka said. "I'll crush all with my bare fists!" She slowly got up and joined the battlefield.

At the same time Shizuru also joined in. "I'm Shizuru although by the end of this match you will have forgotten." Shizuru taunted.

"Yes I agree that's why I'm not even going to waste my breathe telling you!" Kira suddenly jumped up into the air at least a few meters high doing a backflip before putting one foot in front of her as she launched herself at Shizuru. "High Jump Kick!"

Taken by surprise Shizuru had no time to dodge and held out her hands to block the incoming kick to minimize damage. As the kick connected to Shizuru's palms it seemed like it had repelled the attack before it broke through as Kira's foot jammed into Shizuru's abdomen. "GYAH!" Shizuru screamed in agony as she was sent across the battlefield by the power rolling over the ground as blood gushed out of her mouth.

"How do you like my signature move the High Jump Kick it's so powerful no one has been able to block it!" Kira said as she laughed.

Slowly rising from the ground Shizuru said, oh I see, guess I'll be the first," as she wiped the blood off her mouth took a cigarette and smoked.

Once again Kira laughed and closed her eyes for a second from laughing,"HAHAHA! I dare you to try!" As she jumped up in the air once again. "High Jump Kick!"

Once again flying towards Shizuru was Kira's foot. Even though Shizuru had not been taken by surprise this time she stood there without moving as she watched the kick come closer.

"Shizuru! Quick dodge! You can't take another one of those devastating kicks!" Yukina cried out.

"Why isn't Shizuru moving? Has she given up? No way she must have a way Shizuru would never give up so easily!" Keiko reassured herself. "But at this rate no matter what plan she has she can't do it if she's dead!"

The kick was now closing in and even at Botan's S-Acceleration speed one could not dodge it. "Shizuru!" Yukina got up and was about to use her demon powers to help Shizuru when Keiko put her hand on her shoulder.

"We have to trust Shizuru Yukina! This is her battle I know she won't lose this easily!" Keiko said to Yukina which seemed to calm her down. Yukina then turned around and put her head on Keiko's chest as tears rolled down her eyes turning into crystals worth billions. "Shizuru please tell me I'm right! That you will not be defeated like this!" Keiko thought.

Moments later as the kick connected with Shizuru a crack could be heard, the sound of bones breaking which only sent more tears down Yukina's face. "Shizuru you're ok right?" Keiko thought with doubt as she stared at the dust that was blown up covering the scene. And then a horrendous noise could be heard, a scream of pain. "That isn't Shizuru's voice..." Keiko said softly as Yukina's eyes started to dry up.

As the smoke started to clear up all that could be seen is Kira standing in the middle of a gigantic hole and Shizuru nowhere to be seen. "M-my leg..." Kira stared down at the foot she had used for High Jump Kick. It was in complete ruins, all the bones of the foot were broken similar to Chinese foot binding. "W-what happened? I swore I hit her... but how?" Kira wondered.

"'Don't run into the enemy without knowing their abilities!' That is one of the many advices Genkai has taught us," Shizuru said as she appeared out of another fog.

"SHIZURU?!" Yukina and Keiko both shouted in relief and confusion. Upon hearing her name Shizuru glanced up at her friends as gave them a wave.

"W-what? How did you manage to dodge my kick in such a short time?!" Kira looked in disbelief at Shizuru's unharmed body.

"I didn't dodge your kick, I wasn't even there in the first place," Shizuru explained. "The me you were aiming for, that was just an illusion I created with my smoke," breathing out the smoke from her cigarette.

"S-so that means I went right through your illusion and smashed the ground," Kira completely surprised.

"Exactly, knowing with that powerful kick if you hit something you could not break it would surely shatter the bones in your foot."

"Cleaver but know that I know that is the real you, you can't dodge this!" Kira jumped up again, "High Jump Kick!" Using her other foot.

Being so close Shizuru had no time to dodge as her eyes filled with fear. "You can use your left foot too? I'm gonna die!" Shizuru cried out and then a devilish grin can be seen on her face, "just kidding! Smoke Detector!"

Shizuru was covered in smoke as Kira's foot flew in. The cracking of bones and screams could be heard once again. Keiko and Yukina held hands hoping Shizuru was fine. A few moments later Shizuru walked out unharmed and gave the girls a thumbs up and quickly joined them.

Then as the smoke disappeared we could see Kira lying on the crushed ground unable to move. As they looked down towards her legs they had to look away from them at the horrible sight. Soon Kira's body rot away like the rest of their team.

"What happened?" Botan said, she had woken up in time to see the horrible sight before it went away.

"I simply set up a shield around me using my smoke, of course it was just an illusion but she wavered and tried not to slam into by moving up but as she did that I gave a good kick in the stomach sending her straight into the ground foot first crushing all her bones," Shizuru said as she continued to smoke on her cigarette.

"That must of hurt, glad I'm not on their side," Botan said as she chuckled softly.

"It looks like there is one more we need to face before moving on," Shizuru said observing the situation, "Keiko, you're up!"

Awakened by the sound of her name, "right I'll finish this once and for all!"

Reviews pls :


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Dirty

Enjoy!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Psh! Those weaklings! I can't believe I have to fight myself!" Taka growled, "a little play time won't hurt though."

Both Taka and Keiko met at the battlefield. Keiko's legs were shaking from looking into his intimidating eyes. "H-he looks so strong how can me, who always sat at the side lines beat the boss?" She thought.

He started sweating and finally said, "if you don't want your beloved friend Yusuke to get hurt you better listen to me!" He demanded holding a remote controller.

"What?" Keiko said in surprise. "Yusuke's life is in danger?!" She thought.

Shizuru scowled, "that's dirty!"

"Yu-kun is in danger?!" Yukina gasped.

"Wait, when did you start calling him that?!" Botan said completely ignoring the situation at hand.

"I've always called him that," Yukina explained.

"Really? I swear I've never heard you say that!"

"That's cuz I don't say it when you guys are around, I slipped my tongue from hearing what happened," Yukina said as she blushed.

"T-then I'm going to call him that!" Botan said as her face brightened up.

"You can't! Only I can! I got his approval!" Yukina said in protest.

"T-then I'll just get his approval!"

"Why do you want to call him that so badly?! Do you lik-"

"GIRLS! YOU CAN FIGHT OVER HIM LATER! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO FOCUS!" Shizuru yelled as she cut Yukina off but Botan's face still red.

"W-what? F-fighting over him? I-I don't even lik-" Botan and Yukina both protested but was interrupted as a scream was heard.

"GYAH!" Keiko screamed as she was launched across the field.

"That's right! Let me hear your screams of pain! KYHAHAHAHA!" Taka laughed as he stepped on Keiko.

"Yusuke... he's lying right? Tell me something!" Keiko thought as Taka kicked her again.

"Keiko!" Botan cried out.

"Keiko-chan!" Yukina said with worry.

"Hang in there!" Shizuru said bitting hard on the cigarette.

"HAHA! As long as I have your beloved Yusuke's life in my hands you are useless!" Taka laughed. Keiko got up with a look of determination and pure hatred. "I know you hate me but get that smug off your face or I'll press the button!"

"Hm! Do it," Keiko said unfazed as she stared right into his eyes. "Is this how you got the others to obey you?"

"So what if it is? Now get on the ground and lick my shoes!" He said sweating.

"No," was all she said.

"W-what? A-are you s-saying you are Going to disobey me! You know what happens!" He shouted as his voice quivered.

"I do and are you going to press it already," she said in a cheerful way as she smiled. "I can't wait to kill you."

"A-are you crazy? Your lover is going to die!" He shouted as he backed up.

"Enough talk! Die!" As she dashed at him sending a strong punch into his stomach.

"KYAH!" He screamed as he was launched into the air falling hard on the ground. "Fine! I'll press it like you wish!" As he pressed the button.

"No..." as Botan and Yukina fall to the ground. "He's dead..."

"Don't worry, he's not," Keiko reassured Botan and Yukina.

"H-how would you know?!" Taka protested still on the ground.

"Yu gave me this power, in actuality this is really his spirit energy. Because of this I can feel, no I know he is in no danger from you. That is why I can be so certain," she explained.

"I-impossible! I can never be defeated by humans!" Taka screeched.

Before Keiko could say another word Yukina shouted in protest, "Keiko-chan! Only I can call him that!"

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? His girlfriend? Oh sorry he already has one and that's me!" Keiko retorted not paying any attention to Taka.

"Oh really? Did you guys even make it official?!" I thought so!" Yukina shouted back.

"STFU! We all know that! We don't need to make it official cuz we understand each other! That just shows how much we love each other!" Keiko screamed.

"LADIES! WE HAVE A TASK AT HAND! FIGHT OVER HIM WHEN HES SAFE! IF HES DEAD IT WONT MATTER!" Shizuru screamed so loud everybody had to cover their ears.

"Hey what about me?" Taka said.

"Oh you're still here? I'll get rid of you at once! Spirit Slap!" Keiko charged at Taka sending a powerful slap that sent him flying.

"Were blasting off again!"


	9. Chapter 9: Madame Yuno

Enjoy!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"You're right Shizuru! We must stay focused!" Yukina said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

They continued walking down the road but soon night fell and they made camp. Sitting around the bonfire cooking the marsh mellows they had brought along.

"For now only I can call him Yu cuz he approves of it ok?" Yukina commanded.

"He already approved of me calling him that, his spirit energy told me," Keiko said obviously annoyed with Yukina's persistence while pulling down the skin under her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! What about me?!" Botan cried feeling left out.

"Hmph! You clearly don't have the right to call him that," Keiko and Yukina said shaking their heads.

"Aw man..." Botan said shrinking back down into her corner as she continued roasting her marshmallow.

"This is gonna be a long night, Botan I'm going to sleep first," Shizuru sighed as she ate her marsh mellows and went inside her tent. Soon Botan did the same and the yelling of two women soon faded and the silence of the night could be heard. Crickets chirping, owls whoing.

The next morning, "good morning girls!" Shizuru said as Botan, Keiko, and Yukina got out of their tents.

"Good morning!" Botan said as she smiled.

"Same here except Yukina," Keiko replied and looked away from Yukina.

"Hmph! Thanks Botan and Shizuru," Yukina replied looking away from Keiko.

"Oh jeez they are still angry at each other huh," Botan thought.

"Let's get moving!" Shizuru commanded.

Continuing down the road they soon met a dead end. "Where are we suppose to do now?" Yukina said in a panicked voice.

"You're stating the obvious," Keiko said clearly directly to Yukina. The two girls stared at each other and electricity can be seen coming out of their eyes before turning around.

"We'll let Botan handle this," Shizuru winked and continued to smoke.

"What? Wait seriously?" The other three girls too busy with their own problems nodded quickly. "Ok ok calm down Botan and think like Kurama," she thought," if it's not on the ground and not in the sky, it must be underground then," Botan concluded. Holding out her scythe she shouted," Scythe: Whip!" And started smacking at the ground in a whip like motion. As a few hits she felt something sink in and the ground started rumbling. Soon a secret door in the road was revealed. "Wow I actually did it!" Botan said with astonishment.

"Lets go!" Shizuru commanded and Keiko and Yukina quickly followed still arguing with each other.

"Not even a good job," Botan cried on the inside and quickly joined them.

The passageway in the secret door was very well lit but empty. They soon saw a door and entered. Inside led to the outside where there was a beautiful garden. "Wow look at those exotic plants! There were suppose to be extinct!" Keiko cried out as she skipped over to them. The others soon to follow.

"Welcome to Madame Yuno's torture dungeon! Where she beats you to submission!" An announcer like voice boomed. And soon Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama who were all covered up in X-shaped markings and tied up.

"Y-Yusuke?" Keiko said happily as she ran over to him but was knock off her feet by an explosion. "AUGH!"

Awakened by the sound of his lover's screams Yusuke woke up from his slumber. "K-Keiko? What are you doing here?!" Yusuke asked. Soon the others woke up too.

"I'm here to rescue you what else!"

"Wait, you rescue me?" Yusuke laughed,"you don't even have spirit energy what can you do?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, we didn't get to this point by luck," Keiko retorted,"plus you're in no position to talk, you got captured."

Finally realizing that he was in fact tied up as he tried to move his limbs. "What the heck? When did this happen?"

"When you fell for her spell," kurama explained.

"Oh that..." as he blushed and whimpered.

"That's right! Even the mighty heir of Raizen fell to my spell!" As a woman jumps from a cliff and lands on the ground. "Bonjour! I am Madame Yuno! The courageous, powerful, and unbeatable!"

"Y-Your Madame Yuno?" Keiko backed up as she sized her up. She was indeed very beautiful.

"Yes! And I'm not about to let you take Yu back Petal!"

"W-what did you call him?" Keiko, Botan, and Yukina exclaimed completely ignoring what she called them.

"You heard me Petal, I called him Yu!" She shouted and laughed.

"You have no right to call him that! You guys aren't even familiar with each other!" The girls shrieked at her in pure anger.

"Geez why are you girls so offended when she calls me that, Yukina calls me that all the time," Yusuke said confused.

"I-its none of your concern," as they all blushed.

"Oh yes Petals! This is the drama I've been waiting for! I knew capturing Hotstuff here was a great idea! Demons don't show much emotions but you Petals surely do!" As she put her hands around his chin.

"Enough out of you! We"ll finish you!" Keiko shouted in rage.

"Then how about we get started Petals!" The ground started to shake and rumble. Then suddenly where Botan and Shizuru were standing the ground opened up and they fell through.

"Botan, Shizuru!" Keiko and Yukina shouted in concern.

Sry for late upload :(


	10. Chapter 10: Yukina's Last Stand!

Enjoy! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Botan's screams soon faded as the hole closed up and a shadow can be seen. "What is that?" Keiko questioned.

"That's just my little pet don't mind him," Yuno assured.

"What did you do with my friends?!"

"Oh I just locked them up, you know to get a more fair match. Get it?"

Keiko and Yukina shook their head at the poorly timed joke. "Guess we'll just have to defeat you to release them."

Yuno smiled, "if you can Petals!" As she pushed a button and the ground shifted into an arena.

Meanwhile, Botan and Shizuru was falling into the hole before they hit an invisible ground. "W-where are we?" Shizuru asked looking around.

"Were inside a monster that brings us to an alternate dimension," Botan explained as she walked over to the eye looking opening that can view the outside. "Look Keiko and Yukina are fighting."

"Yeah, we need to find a way out first though, if we want to help."

"The only way out of here is if we cut open the dimensional space," as Botan swung her scythe at the eye but there was no effect. "How did Kuwabara use his dimensional sword?"

"This is bad, Keiko and Yukina haven't made up yet so they won't communicate with each other. We need to get out of here as quick as possible."

On the other side Keiko and Yukina were fighting Yuno. Keiko charged at Yuno and at the same time Yukina launched icicle spears. Quickly Yuno dodged Keiko's slap then tossed her into the incoming icicle spears. "What are you doing Yukina? Why are you attacking me?!"

"I wasn't attacking you! You got in the way!" As they both continued to argue with each other.

"What you Petals doing?! Focus on the REAL battle! Cannon Explosion!"As Yuno shot a cannon ball at the girls who were too distracted fight each other failed to notice.

"KYAH!" Both girls were sent flying as the cannon ball exploded on impact.

"Keiko, this isn't the time to be fighting each other!"

"You're right! Let's work together!"

"Are you still fighting your own mini battle Petals? Cannon Explosion once more!" As another cannon ball came flying.

Both Yukina and Keiko smirked and said at the same time, "No were not!" And swiftly dodged the cannon ball.

"Oh, now you Petals are finally getting serious! Show me what you've got!" As the fog cleared up the girls were no where in sight. "What? Show yourself!"

"Avalanche!"

Yuno turned around to see a landslide of ice and quickly dodged backwards to avoid being crushed. "That was a close one almost hit me."

"That's what you think! Look under you," Yukina replied.

Looking down Yuno could now see that her feet were frozen to the ground. "W-what? When did this happen!"

"Seems like it did hit you! Entomb!" The ice surrounding Yuno's feet started to move up towards her body.

The ice soon covered her legs and slowly climbing up her abdomen. "I've had enough of your little games! SHATTER!" Spreading her demon energy out of her body the ice around her soon started to shake and shattered into many pieces around her body. "Petal, if you think such simple ice magic is going to defeat me you are wrong," Yuno said returning to her normal speech patterns.

"Of course I calculated that! Keiko now!"

"HYAH! Spirit Slap!" Keiko jumped the pile of ice that was created by Yukina's Avalanche and melted.

"W-what is this?!" Yuno shouted as she tried to back away but he legs wouldn't budge. "W-what's going on?!"

"You even fail to foresee such simple calculations, you truly upset me. Freezing your legs to stop you from moving wasn't the only reason. Although you managed to break the ice, your legs were frozen in subzero temperature ice which will slow down your reaction time meaning your movements are impaired."

As soon as Yukina finished her speech Keiko launched her attack. "AHHH!" Yuno shrieked as the Spirit Slap connected sending her flying across the battlefield. "You dreadful Petals! You have angered me!" Yuno screamed as she got off the ground.

"Nice teamwork!" As Keiko and Yukina high fived each other. "Lets show her what we're made of!"

Keiko and Yukina once again started running at Yuno. "Keiko on Ice!" Yukina shouted as she froze the ground underneath Keiko and Keiko using her ice skating skills skated across the frozen arena.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on me this time! Cannon Explosion!" She exploded the ground in front of her. Keiko put her hand in front of her to block the incoming smoke but as the smoke cleared she was met with Yuno charging up her punch. "YUNO PUUUNNNCHH!" As she launched her flaming fists into Keiko stomach who was unable to stop from the momentum built up from the ice.

"AUHG!" Flying back towards where she came from her speed caught Yukina off guard as Keiko smashed into Yukina.

"I told you Petals that your cheap tricks are no match for me!"

"This is bad, we are no match for her in our current state," Yukina said as she and Keiko coughed up blood.

"I'm not letting you Petals get a moments time to rest this is the battlefield! Cannon Barrage!" This time a barrage of cannon balls were sent flying towards the girls.

As they were still recovering they surely didn't have enough time to dodge. "PROTECT ICE!" Yukina commanded as a wall of ice rose and blocked the cannon balls.

"HA! Now I wonder how long your puny wall will last! Rapid Fire Cannon Barrage!"

"AUGH!" Yukina cried in pain as the wall continued to take damage. "We won't last long if this continues. Keiko I'm counting on you to beat her!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm going to use my last resort, it will create an opening for you to attack. Hit her with all your power!"

"Last resort? What's going on?!"

"Don't worry about me. When I say now go in full power."

"Alright..." Keiko agreed but was concerned about Yukina.

"Die Petals DIE!" As more cannon balls are launched.

Still holding on to the wall until finally Yukina commanded, "DANCE IN THE DARK!" Lifting her hand up which was now filled with demon energy and slamming it down on the ground. The energy traveled to the wall which then suddenly started expanding at incredible speed and took Yuno off guard.

"W-what is this power?!" Were the last word she got out of her mouth before the ice ran her over and froze her whole body.

"NOW!"

"HAAAAAH! FULL POWER SPIRIT SLAP!" Keiko skated across the ice field at full speed and gathered all the spirit energy she could and smashed Yuno's frozen body. breaking the ice and sent Yuno spinning 360 and flying into the water on the edge of the battlefield. As Keiko gathered her breath from the intense fighting said, "Yukina! We did it! We defeated her!" After not hearing any response Keiko turned around, "Yukina?" Just in time to see the ribbon that held Yukina's hair back explode and disintegrate while Yukina fell to the ground with her untied hair covering her face.

Sry guys but life's a bit busy so uploads will take longer than usual. :(


	11. Chapter 11: Yuno's Final Form

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

"Yukina!" Keiko shouted as she rushed over to Yukina.

"Yukina-chan!" Both Botan and Shizuru shouted.

"AHAHAHA! Although you managed to deal heavy damage to me you are still in no shape to beat me! This isn't even my final FORM!" Yuno cackled as she rose out of the water and levitated above it.

"Botan we need to find a way out and fast!"

"Yukina and Keiko need our help and all I'm doing is standing here!" Botan said as she slashed the darkness with her scythe. "Why can't I cut it!"

On the other side Keiko was being cornered by Yuno. "Oh I just love that look at your face Petal! Like a cornered animal about to face death!"

Keiko stared at the intimidating Yuno with all her willpower but started to shiver. "You're just bluffing I'll finish you! Spirit Wave!"

Keiko launched a wave of spirit energy but was so weak it bounced off Yuno's body. "Oh poor Petal! It's like winter where you fall and die!" Yuno spun around several times and soon petals were surrounding her like a hurricane. "Death Lotus!" The petals became sharp and starting flying towards Keiko.

"AUGH!" Keiko was knocked back as the petals sliced her flesh like a paper cut.

"Keiko!" Botan and Shizuru yelled out in distress.

"Why can't I bring out the power to cut this dimension. WHY!" Botan thought to herself.

"AUGH!" Keiko screamed as she was blasted across the field. Now with bruises all over her face.

"Foolish Petal! Die!" Yuno cackled.

"No!" Botan screamed. She held out her scythe which now had turned into a blazing neon color, "Dimensional Scythe!" A crack could be heard like glass breaking as Botan and Shizuru were let free.

"Soul Eater!" Yuno laughed as she licked her lips. But suddenly she felt a sharp pain coursing throughout her whole body. "AHHHH!" She screamed she fell to the ground.

"Keiko! Stay back!" Botan yelled. Keiko quickly got up and ran over to her friends. "Hurry we still need to find Yusuke and the others," who at this point were hidden inside the elaborate maze Yuno created.

"Do you really think you could save them Petals!" An angry voice boomed. Soon demon energy started flowing out of her body. "AHHAHAHA! I am free!" She cackled like a witch.

"I have a bad feeling about this one!" Shizuru yelled over the roaring wind as she held out her hand to block the wind.

"Oh yes! I can feel my power flowing through me again!" Yuno laughed as she got up slowly.

"Keiko stay back you can't fight with those conditions," Botan warned.

"Also use these," Shizuru said as she blew out smoke that became bandages.

Keiko ran behind a rock and began fixing her scrapes and bruises. "Now then time to take care of you." As she pointed to Yuno. "You ready Botan?"

"Always was," she replied.

"Then let's start! SMOKE SCREEN!" Shizuru took a long smoke then released it hiding them in the fog.

The fog has covered the entire battlefield surrounding Yuno. Yuno closed her red colored eyes and listened to rustling as the god around he was moving in all directions. Then she felt a sudden movement from one of the objects coming straight towards her. "Think you can hide from me? Pulse Cannon!" Yuno put her hand up facing her left and shot a beam of energy at the object who seemed to have taken a direct hit and stopped. "Oh Petal how pathetic!"

"Round house kick!" A voice said behind her.

"Hidden Scythe Of Death!" Another voice said which was now coming from where the object she hit was and now moving towards her.

And then simultaneously Botan and Shizuru came out of the fog about to strike Yuno. "Mechanization!" Yuno shouted. A big CLONK noise was rang that even Keiko had to close her ears.

"OUCH!" Shizuru shrieked.

"What?" Botan exclaimed in surprise.

"AHHAHA! Double Edged Sword!" Yuno cackled as he hands changed into two long swords and slashed at Botan and Shizuru who were both unaware of what has happened.

"AHH!" Both Botan and Shizuru shrieked as they jumped away.

"AHHAHAHA!" Yuno laughed in a robotic tone. "I knew this would come in handy! This is my final form! Super Megatron Yuno!"

"W-what's going on?!" Botan asked as she covered the wound with the bandages made with Shizuru's smoke.

"It seems she has gone psycho and turned her self into a robot," Shizuru deduced as she also fixed up her wound.

"A-a robot?! How am I suppose to cut through her!"

"I have a plan," Botan and Shizuru discussed privately so low Yuno could not hear.

"AHHAHAHA! Oh my sweet little Petals! Stop with your chit-chat! Deadly Bloom!" From her mechanic hands that are now cannons shot a funnel of flower that started to bloom and cut through the rocks in the way.

"Mission: From the Grave commence!" Shizuru commanded as the covered themselves with smoke.


End file.
